kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lightblade25/Gone Wrong...
Argus lurched weakly through the dark, rainy streets. He clutched his left arm tightly. It was throbbing. However, nothing could compare to the throbbing in his head. He looked down at his left hand for a brief moment. His nails were growing long and sharp, like claws. His whole hand was covered in blood...but it wasn't his. Instantly, terrible images and sounds raced into his head at ounce. People screaming; a scientist falling to the floor, his lab coat splattered in blood; more scientists, running for their lives...Argus's gut twisted. He fell to his knees and vomited there in the streets. Suddenly, he heard voices in the distance, behind him. "Where is he?!?" one voice shouted, "We have to find him!" another called. Their looking for me... Argus thought, I have to get out of here!. He began to stand, but the throbbing in his arm only worsened. He growled in pain. "Why..." he said to himself, "...why is this...how is this happening...?". With a grunt of discomfort, Argus stood and continued through the streets. An image of a young woman, beautiful in every way, appeared in his mind. It was his wife. Lily... he thought, I need to get her...I need to get them out of here.. "How is this happening...?" he repeated, "Why is it...happening? It...wasn't supposed to be like this...!" The rain was falling harder now. Argus stumbled through a puddle but quickly regained his footing. He looked up. There it is! he thought as he approached his house. He flung the door open and stumbled inside. "Lily!" he shouted. His wife, who was sitting in an easy chair in front of the fireplace, looked up. "Argus?" she said, brushing a strand of blond hair from her face, "You're back already?" Her husband lurched forward. "Where's the baby?!?" he blurted. Lily gave him a quizzical look. "Aros is in his bed." she replied. Argus grabbed her shoulder with his good hand. "Quick! We need to get out of here!" She stood up cautiously. "Dear...what's going on?" "No time to explain!" he growled, "Just get Aros! I'll grab the essentials!" Lily went into the next room and returned with a baby boy, bundled in blankets. "Argus, what is this about?" she asked, grabbing her husbands hand as he walked out the doorway. She gasped in horror. Argus's left hand was covered in dark, matted hair and had long, talon-like fingernails. Argus sighed. "I'm sorry..." he said, "...but I can't explain now! We have to move!!" Lily's feet pounded the wet streets. Never in her life had she run like this before. Ahead of her, she could see the dark figure of Argus, running at full speed. When did he get so fast? she wondered, I can't keep up at all. Suddenly, her foot struck a crack in the ground and she fell. Argus turned back to help her up. "Is Aros alright?" he asked. Lily cradled the crying baby in her arms. "He okay..." she replied. Relieved, Argus reached out to help her, but she pushed his hand away. "No." she said, "Argus, I'm not taking another step until you tell me what's going on!" His face twisted. "There's no time!!" he barked, pulling her forcefully to her feet, "If we don't keep moving, we'll be caught!!" "Too late, Argus!" said a voice from behind him. Argus turned to see a stout, bald-headed man standing behind him. "Took us long enough to find you." the man continued, "But, alas, this is the end of your career." the man waved his hand. About twenty men, armed with guns and armor, stepped out of the shadows and surrounded Argus and his family. "We shall eliminate you first," the bald man said, "and then we'll...dispose of your son. But be assured, your wife will be unharmed." Twenty laser pointers lit up on Argus at once. "Argus," Lily choked, "what is he talking about? What did he mean they'll dispose of Aros?!?" Argus gritted his teeth. "Argus Soul..." the man announced, "I hereby sentence you, a failed genetic experiment...to death." Argus's mind raced. It can't be over...not now! I can't let them do this! We need a way to escape! Instantly, a great shadow appeared in front of Argus. The shadow swirled and flickered with dark energy. It's a...portal! Argus took his wife's hand and pulled her toward the portal with him. "Quickly!" the bald man shouted, "Shoot him!" the men fired their weapons, but it was too late...Argus Soul and his family had disappeared. Argus and Lily huddled in the darkness. There was nothing around them but blackness, as far as the eye could see. Argus lifted his wife's arm. It had been scraped by a bullet and was bleeding. "It's alright, honey...really." she said, "It's just a scratch." Argus nodded. Lily stroked her baby's face. "It's okay, Aros," she murmured, "We're all safe now." She looked up at her husband. His face was different; it was growing dark hair like his arm. "Argus..." she said, worriedly, "what's happening to you?" Argus frowned and looked at his left hand. He could clearly see a paw-like pad forming on his palm. He looked his wife in the eyes. "The experiment..." he replied, grimly, "...it's gone wrong..." Category:Blog posts